You can never lose the bad wolf
by Archangels of Trenzalore
Summary: The 11th doctor still thinks about rose. But she is lost to him. Or so he thinks. But when an old face apears out of the blue and asks for help, he just get a second chance. With the help of Amy and Rory he may yet to see his rose again. But there may be a chance that what he may finds is not what he remembers. Please read and review. (my first doctor who fic).
1. The desolate thoughts of a mad man

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this. **

**I do not own Doctor who. **

The cold wind whipped his hair in all directions from where the doctor leaned against the doorway of his beloved TARDIS. He was alone of course, Amy and Rory were sleeping (well at least he hoped they were sleeping, and not makeing another River). The doctor contemplated the days adventure. The trio had argued about where to go, until the TARDIS got impatient and picked for them. This would have been fine for him... if it wasnt a planet that he dreded going to. Barcelona, the planet that inhabited dogs with no noses. He tried tried to pick somewhere else, anywhere else!, just not barcelona. But Amy got excited, and when Amelia Pond got excited there was no force in the universe that would stop her. So they spent the day on the planet he used to visit so much in his early regenerations. He upheld his facade with his daily plastic smile. The day had ended, however whe Rory tripped over a royal labrador, and had been run out by the rest of the intelligent royal dog family.

The doctor had tried his best not to think of Rose Tyler, yet some days that was all he did. Her blonde hair, her pretty smile, and her beautifull eyes that reflection his own. He remembers exactly they way it felt to kiss her, and it hurt like a blade dipped in poisen. The first time they kissed, she didnt remember, the second time, it wasnt her, and the third time it wasnt him. He wondered what she was doing right now in the parallel world, with his duplicate. Jealousy eveloped as he thought about his other self that could age. He still regreted to this day, not having enough courage to say, "I love you, rose tyler." But as he said to her a long time ago, "she could spend the rest of her life with him, but he could not spend the rest of his with her."

Rare tears had started to form around his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away as he heard the married couple call out his name. As he closed the door to the TARDIS, he put back on his fake grin. Amy and Rory stood by the concil, still half asleep.

"How long were we out?" Rory said grogily, while rubbing his eyes.

"9 hours 43 minutes 12 seconds, now are you two going to get sharp or be sloths all day!" He started his routine of flipping switches, pushing buttons, pulling levers, and pushing the thought of Rose and his past friends out of his mind.

"slow down, raggedy man, I need my tea before we go off and meet more animals missing body parts." Amy playfully scorned him, "where are we anyway?"

"We _were_ above Cardiff, now were just orbiting the earth." He poured tea for three and offered Rory and Amy some sugar. He was about to suggest that they could take a break from traveling, something that he had never done, mind you, but the reminder of what was hit him hard, and for once he wanted a break from his long as hell life. But a lurch sent the three of them flying. The TARDIS started falling tumbleing through time and space, twisting and turning. Amy and rory held each other as they held onto the TARDIS, as did he.

It only lasted a couple minutes before the TARDIS crash-landed. Tea cups, among many things, were scattered around and broken. Groaning, he stood up, brushed himself off, and straitened his bowtie. Whatever was coming, he had a feeling it is going to be big. And dangerous.

He ran over to his companions, but they were already getting up. Amy glared at him and punch him in the arm, "what the bloody hell was that, Doctor?" The time lord held up his hands in a 'I surrender gesture', "I dont know!", "but _I_ personaly want to know what did this, dont you?" The couple nodded. A wheezing noise identical to the TARDIS's could be heard outside. _How is that possible?_ He practicly ran to the door of the TARDIS, Rory and Amy right behind him, but right as his reached out, the blue door slammed open.

And there stood a person he thought he would never see again.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I might continue this, I dont know. Please review!**


	2. What did the wayward man say to thee?

**Hello! I would like to thank the peepes who favorited this story, Im sorry if I spell something wrong. Im fairly nww here and Ive been told told to just use a beta, but I have no clue what that means. Could someone pls explain it to me, please?**

**well enough of that. Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**

Amy was hit with with a blast of cool sea air as the doors of the Tardis swung open violently. Though the doctor blocked most of the chill with his body. Speaking of the Time Lord, He stood frozen solid in the doorway. She heard him gasp,something he almost never did. His eyes bulged as he stared at something in the distance. His lips started to tremble as he murmered something inaudible. She followed his gaze to see a...a Tardis? They they had apparently landed on a beach in the middle of winter, rocks were scattered along the shore and the tide was high. The sharp crys of gulls peirced the air, and left her cringing. The sky was dark and she felt some of her good spirit of the morning fade into uneasyness.

_what the hell is happening?_

A tall bloke in a tatered blue suit and red converse stood in front of an identical blue box. A deep, painfull frown embeded on his handsome face. She stood transfixed as she studied him. He had brown disheveled hair and light chocolate colored eyes that were brimming with unshed tears of despair. The man limped foward (as he seemed to be bleeding from his leg) and closed the distance between him and the doctor.

Mystery man layed a hand the bow tie wearing man, and whispered one word in the doctors ear before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Embracing his "inner nurse" instincts, Rory rushed foward and accessed him.

"Doctor, who is he, what did he say to you?" He ignored her question, pushed away the hand she had put on his shoulder, and franticly backed up into the tardis, breathing heavy, running a hand through his hair makeing it desheveled, with a strange forlorn look on his face. "No, no, no, why now?" She heard him mumble as he escaped from the main consol room of his beloved ship into one of the thousand rooms on the massive time lord ship.

"Doctor!" the red hed yelled, starting after him, worried. She barely took two steps, before she heard Rorys voice calling her name.

"Amy!" Her husband voice alerted her and she turned toward Rory, who was struggling to move the skinny unconscious man, "leave him, I need your help."

"Is he even alive?." She questioned, "yeah, hell be fine. Just some minor cuts and burns and of course, exhaustion. " he should be fine in a couple of hours, but he needs to rest."

"Ok, lets bring him to that empty room next to ours." He noded and the couple dragged/carried the mystery man into the empty room neighboring thiers. The room seemed to not have been used in a long time and was dusty. The room was a deep red color with no decor and just a dead rose boukete withering on a shelf.

She shrieked in surprise when the doctor was already in the room with his back facing the three."Rory, lay him on the bed please." Her husband did so as she rushed to the time lord, demanding answers. "Doctor, who _is _that man, and _what the bloody hell _did he say to you!?"

He looked at her and raised his hands in a mock sign of surrender, and smiled weakly, "Hes a man I thought I would never see again."

Confused, she asked him for the third time that day what the man with the other Tardis said to him. The doctor turned away from her and sat in the chair next to the bed. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the the man, he checked it before puting it back in a secret pocket in his tweed jacket.

"Yep, Its definitely him. Brilliant." He said sarcasticly.

"Doctor, please. Answer me" she softend her voice and nellt next to him.

He answered her, but it was barely audible. Nevertheless she heard the whisper, but it only confused and worried her more, "Rose, he said Rose."

**hope you guys enjoyed please like, follow and review. Reviews encourage me a lot. bye guys!**


End file.
